


Fallin` Down

by Spicebox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, апокалиптик уикэнд, драма, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Fallin` Down

Нет ничего отвратительнее, чернее мести.  
Нет ничего слаще.  
Нет ничего слаще чужого страха, страха победителя, подавившегося собственной победой.

В аэропорту Ханеда они взяли в аренду автомобиль. Спустя семь часов, плотно забитых тревогой и бесполезными звонками — никто не брал трубку — остановились перед блокпостом.  
Неизвестно, какую иллюзию на скорую руку состряпала Хром, но вооруженные люди в костюмах химзащиты отдали им честь, а кто-то с опаской промямлил:  
— Нам не докладывали о вашем прибытии, сэр… — впрочем, его быстро заткнули.  
На подъезде к городу деревья и трава были пожухлыми, буро-красными; из-за обгоревших остовов машин на дороге то и дело приходилось сбавлять скорость. Рехей активизировал коробочку Солнца: теперь их могло убить разве что прямое попадание боеголовки, но шансы на второй удар по Намимори расценивались ныне покойными аналитиками СЕДЕФ как 1:50000.

Операция «Мордор». Когда Хибари впервые — за полчаса до атаки — услышал это название, то подумал, что эти шишки там совсем от страха спятили. Он мог бы предложить другое название — скажем, операция «Страх и Отвращение». Или операция «Скотный Двор». Хибари был начитанным молодым человеком, хоть и имел репутацию отмороженного уебка.  
Местом встречи была средняя школа Намимори — то, что от нее осталось. Сплавленный ком металла и камня, застывшая куча обгорелого дерьма — вот во что эти твари превратили его школу.  
Вот во что он превратит их мир.  
Автомобиль остановился возле смятого взрывом забора, и Хибари почувствовал, как что-то у него внутри больно перекручивается и ломается, обнажая затаенную, спокойную ярость.  
Это чувство теперь его не покинет.

Ждать пришлось недолго: над головами у них застрекотало, поднялся ветер, разметал песок и пыль, а потом на школьном дворе появился вертолет. Цуна, в спортивной куртке и старых джинсах, весь был покрыт Пламенем, поэтому двигался слишком резко, почти моментально ускоряясь из неподвижности. Похоже, он использовал Пламя вместо костюма радиационной защиты. Он выпрыгнул из вертолета, обернулся, пытаясь перекричать грохочущие винты.  
Потом появился Мукуро. Осторожно спустился — казалось, он экономил каждое движение. Выглядел он хреново, слабым и ужасно злым.  
Цуна приветственно махнул рукой, шагнул в радиус действия коробочки Солнца; как-то по-собачьи встряхнулся, сбрасывая остатки гаснущего Пламени. Потом коротко улыбнулся.  
— Привет.  
Улыбка потухла, Цуна торопился:  
— Первый удар пришелся по тюрьме Вендикаре. Второй — по Намимори. Но я все успел. Наши семьи в безопасности.  
За спиной шумно выдохнул Рехей. От этого ярость заклокотала, усиливаясь.  
— Говоришь, все успел? — тихо спросил Хибари.  
Цуна моргнул, но глаз не отвел.  
— Я сделал все, что смог.  
Хибари закрыл глаза, представляя, как горит и плавится грозная Вендикаре, превращаясь в ком металла и жидкого стекла. Вода испаряется и охлаждает расплав, образуя лакуны. Где-то в самой глубине прячется слепок тела, сгоревшего до золы.  
Мукуро откашлялся.  
— Мукуро-сама! — всхлипнула Хром, а потом вытерла слезы, качая головой. — Я так рада вас…  
— Да, моя милая Хром, — ответил Мукуро, и Хибари почувствовал отголосок ярости в его мягком, ласковом голосе.  
Цуна вздохнул.  
— Скажу проще. Пока уцелевшие придерживали засранные штаны, в дело вступил спецназ. Сотни тихих, молниеносных операций по всему миру. Мы считали себя сильнее обычных людей — они в это поверили, объединились и устранили угрозу. Мы были круче, но они нас убили.  
— Черт, — сказал Рехей, снимая кольцо. — Перегрелось, что ли.  
Хибари засунул руку в карман и выгреб оттуда пригоршню. Протянул, не глядя.  
— Выбирай.  
— Ага, спасибо. Савада, может, ты и знаешь больше, чем я, но за это «они нас убили» я тебе сейчас челюсть сверну. Кеко жива, родители тоже — значит, и я жив. Мы все живы.  
Мукуро засмеялся — не этим своим обычным противным смехом, а визгливо, истерично. Уперся ладонями в колени, все никак не мог успокоиться.  
— Пожалуйста, — тихо сказал Цуна. — Да, ты прав, мы все живы.  
Мукуро замолчал.  
— Гокудера и Ямамото, у них… важное дело.  
— Кто еще выжил?  
— «Мафии» больше нет. Не знаю, где Реборн. Где другие Аркобалено. Где Вария. Мы предоставлены сами себе.  
Цуна вроде бы и потушил Пламя, но оно сочилось из его глаз, оставляя золотые дорожки на щеках. Серая капля гарнитуры в ухе молчала. То и дело он зябко вздрагивал, но голос оставался ровным и уверенным.  
Выучка пропавшего Реборна.  
— Мы объявлены в розыск. Ориентировки разосланы по всему миру. Перемещаться только под прикрытием иллюзиониста.  
Хром кивнула, сжимая кулаки.  
— Вернемся в Италию. Мы все построим заново. Сила Вонголы…  
— Нет, — оборвал его Хибари. — Без меня.  
Цуна молча посмотрел на него.  
Ощущения Хибари, и без того по-звериному острые, усилились; он чувствовал чужие печаль, страх и решимость. Цуна был как волнорез, избиваемый волнами, но всегда останавливающий их. Груз нежеланной ответственности придавал ему сил.  
— Отойдем, — бросил Хибари. — Поговорить надо.  
— Только из радиуса не выходите! — напомнил Рехей. — А то будете потом оба по ночам светиться!  
Мукуро промолчал.

Хибари демонстративно сделал несколько шагов, а потом схватил за шиворот приблизившегося Цуну, притягивая его лицо к своему.  
— Попробуешь остановить — убью, — прошептал он.  
Ему казалось, что слова обжигают рот, сочась щелочью. Что он вот-вот взорвется.  
— Они меня унизили. Уничтожили все, что было моим. Просто посмотри, во что они превратили мою школу.  
— Они — это весь мир, — горько и как-то очень взросло вздохнул Цуна. Он не трепыхался, висел расслабленно и неподвижно.  
— Значит, я уничтожу весь мир, — ответил Хибари. — Какая мне разница.  
— Послушай, — сказал Цуна.  
— Даже и не собирался.  
— Послушай, — повторил Цуна и замолчал. Гарнитура в его ухе почернела. — Да, слушаю. Да, я вас слышу. Японо-итальянская банда Савада ликвидирована. Международная террористка… да, да, я слушаю, террористка Савада Нана задержана. Под стражей. Да, я понял. Где. Когда. Хорошо.  
Хибари молчал и смотрел, как мягкие черты Цуны заостряются.  
— Да, я все понял, — сказал Цуна. — Я приду.  
Потом он закрыл глаза, все еще безвольно висящий в захвате Хибари. А когда их открыл, они были оранжевые и плоские, как солнце.  
— Послушай. Дай мне двадцать четыре часа, я попробую спасти маму. Ладно? — он просяще улыбался, в его голосе дребезжало бешенство.  
— Купи меня, — оскалился Хибари, разжимая пальцы. Он знал этого Цуну. Когда-то этот Цуна его победил.  
— Да запросто, — ответил Цуна и достал из кармана куртки пригоршню сосок Аркобалено.  
— Как ты там сказал? Выбирай.  
Помедлив, Хибари вытащил соски Облака и Тумана. Если с кольцами работает, то должно и с остальным?  
Цуна перехватил его запястье. Сжал до боли. Пламя выступало на кончиках его пальцев, оставляя ожоги на коже Хибари.  
— Это еще не все, — пробормотал Цуна. — Не все. Я тебя еще и до аэропорта подброшу. И подарок на Новый Год подарю.  
— До Нового Года еще семь месяцев, — ответил Хибари. — Убить бы тебя, наглое животное, но ты и так собрался сдохнуть.  
— Двадцать четыре часа, — напомнил Цуна. — У меня есть шансы.  
— Что-то непохоже.  
— Не говори ребятам про то, что соски у меня. Не говори им про маму. Брошу их где-нибудь в Италии.  
— Давай свой подарок.  
— Держи. Два билета до острова Сент-Джон.  
— А там что?  
— Еще один подарок.  
— Если ты сейчас не уберешь руку, твою маму будет некому спасать.  
Цуна вздрогнул, отдернул руку.  
На запястье Хибари, на красной обожженной коже вздулись белесые волдыри.  
— Обязательно убью, — сказал Хибари. — Потом.  
— Это если успеешь, — ответил Цуна.

Хибари потом понял, почему билета было два.  
Потом, когда скрытый иллюзией вертолет беззвучно приземлился на городскую площадь.  
— Перемещаться только под прикрытием иллюзиониста, — сказал Цуна, глядя на свое огромное изображение на световом экране.  
Изображение сменилось, теперь это был Гокудера.  
— Хром, — сказал Хибари.  
Та держалась за своего обожаемого Мукуро-сама, бледная и сосредоточенная.  
— Моя милая Хром занята, — лениво протянул Мукуро и потрепал ее по голове, как собаку, — она прячет вертолет. Это достаточно сложно для новичка, вертолет — динамический объект, и формулу камуфляжа приходится пересчитывать каждую секунду. Есть другой путь — вычислить переменные, но в таком случае количество переменных должно равняться количеству перемещаемых объектов. Здесь есть парадокс усреднения: мы не можем считать вертолет как целое, но нашего ресурса не хватит, чтобы просчитать переменную для каждой детали. Решение здесь…  
— Я пошел, — сказал Хибари.  
Он достал из кармана пригоршню колец и начал надевать их машинальными, быстрыми движениями, будто заряжал пистолет. Со светового экрана на него смотрел огромный улыбающийся Мукуро.  
— Ой, прекрати, — ответил Мукуро. — Ты меня даже не дослушал.  
— Так что это за решение? — дернула его за рукав Хром, и тут же смущенно потупилась. — Мукуро-сама…  
— Считай переменную для совокупности, малышка, — с этими словами он встал и выпрыгнул из вертолета.

Двадцать четыре часа прошли быстро. Аэропорт, еще аэропорт, моторная лодка, который Хибари нанял за какие-то немыслимые деньги. Хозяин судна, высокий хмурый старик, отказался торговаться, а когда, уже в море, он достал из трюма обрез и собрался отвезти их в ближайшее отделение полиции, Мукуро его убил.  
— Что, опять проблемы с динамическими объектами? — зло бросил Хибари, наблюдая, как старик, вцепившись в горло обеими руками, выгибается назад — до хруста, касаясь головой дна лодки.  
— Значит, тогда ты все-таки меня слушал, — ответил Мукуро.  
— Нет.  
— Камуфляж держится, — сказал Мукуро. — Но перед паранойей даже иллюзионист бессилен.  
Старик захрипел, дернулся; остро запахло мочой.  
Потом запах сдуло ветром.  
— Уже без разницы, — пробормотал Хибари.  
Он смотрел, как Мукуро сидит на кокпите, как ветер швыряет назад и вбок его отросшие волосы, собранные в хвост, тусклые и ломкие, и понимал, что ненависть ушла, отступив перед чем-то большим, как будто Мукуро уже не был ее достоин.  
— Почему ты решил со мной пойти? — произнес Хибари, осторожно, пробуя это новое безразличие на вкус.  
— Потому что это я должен был уничтожить «мафию», — ответил Мукуро. — Эти… людишки отобрали у меня единственную важную цель.  
Он казался непривычно серьезным.  
Возможно, он в первый раз сказал правду.  
— Хочу устроить им апокалипсис, — доверительно улыбнулся Мукуро. — Мне показалось, ты хочешь того же.  
— Я не буду твоей марионеткой, — ответил Хибари.  
— Будешь, — сказал Мукуро. — Это в свойствах твоего Пламени. Только не марионеткой, а усилителем. У меня есть план.  
Хибари посмотрел на часы — он чувствовал, как разгорается уже потухшее желание уничтожить, разорвать на куски, разбить. Это переполняло его жизнью — все же Мукуро был более интересной добычей, чем уже мертвый Цуна, чем весь мир. Но он подавил в себе это чувство. Вместо этого сказал:  
— Двадцать четыре часа прошли. Излагай план.

К особняку вела широкая, гладкая дорожка, она прихотливо извивалась по склону, огибая кусты карликовой сосны и композиции из камней и песка. Она будто призывала не торопиться навстречу смерти, а полюбоваться лучше природой.  
Особняк был белым, изящная ковка ворот и беспечные мраморные купидоны во дворе обрамляли укрепленный бастион, который притворялся загородной виллой.  
Ворота были под напряжением Пламени. У купидонов из полуоткрытых ротиков выглядывали черные зрачки камер.  
На острове Сент-Джон находилось последнее убежище Бьякурана.  
— Странно, — пробормотал Мукуро. — Тихо…  
Он достал трезубец и ткнул им в ворота прежде, чем Хибари успел его остановить.  
— Отключено, — сказал Мукуро и пнул ногой створку.  
Хибари дернул его за плечо, разворачивая.  
— Слушай, ты. Если ты тут сдохнешь, я спляшу на твоем трупе танец радости и любви. Но если ты сдохнешь до того, как мы…  
— А, так ты уже понял, что один не справишься, — равнодушно ответил Мукуро. — Это хорошо.  
Он только удивленно моргнул, когда кулак Хибари врезался в его лицо. Не пошевелился, не дернулся. Кожа у него была твердой и холодной, как у трупа.  
— Прекрати. Я не смогу уничтожить мир с разбитым лицом. Это будет просто… неэстетично.  
— Я тебе о том же говорил, — терпеливо ответил Хибари, доставая тонфа. — Ровно о том же.  
Мукуро отвернулся и шагнул во двор.  
Хибари смотрел на его спину и машинально прикидывал траекторию удара. Это его успокаивало. Ощущение расползающейся плоти, влажно хрустнувших костей, свист ветра и звук удара.  
— Есть одна причина, по которой я сейчас физически не могу умереть.  
— Что за причина?  
— Не важно.  
Хибари вспомнил холод и твердость его кожи, и неожиданно понял.  
— Да ты… Только не говори, что ты… Уже!  
Он расхохотался.  
Мукуро обернулся, резко, будто слетевшая с креплений пружина.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Да нет же.  
И вдруг выронил трезубец, протянул руки к Хибари, сжал его виски, приближая лицо к своему. Хибари не сопротивлялся, он будто падал в черную, ледяную пропасть. Со дна ее призывно сверкали острые осколки надежды.  
— Я не… уже, — прошептал Мукуро. — Температура тела, пульс, твердость или мягкость — это все иллюзия. Я еще жив.  
Его губы почти касались губ Хибари, теплое дыхание щекотало кожу.  
— И если ты еще раз скажешь, что я труп, я убью тебя и все сделаю сам.  
— Пустые угрозы беспомощного фокусника, — медленно ответил Хибари в полуоткрытый рот Мукуро. — Мы можем свести счеты потом.  
Он поднял руку с зажатым в ней тонфа. Полуоткрытой ладонью дотронулся до лица Мукуро, отталкивая его и чувствуя, как продолжает падать спиной вниз.  
Это будет второе ощущение, которое оставит Хибари только перед самым концом.

Дизайн был в типичном стиле Бьякурана — сахарный домик с ледяными стенами. Все в нем было белым, лишь кое-где поблескивал металл. Только копоть на стенах. Только бурая кровь на белоснежной шкуре у камина. Только серо-коричневые внутренности раздробленной, проломленной стены. В зале было три лестницы — две, изогнутые полукругом, вели на третий этаж. Еще одна спускалась вниз.  
В центре, под люстрой, мертвый человек сидел на коленях и обнимал лежавшую у его ног бесформенную груду плоти.  
Неожиданно бесформенное булькнуло, и кровоточащие ткани раздвинулись, выдавливая наружу чудом не обезображенное лицо. Белое пятно на фоне пульсирующих, изъязвленных бугров и наростов.  
Так странно было слышать исходящий оттуда мягкий, вежливый голос.  
— Хороший босс должен радоваться успехам подчиненных, не так ли? — певуче выговорил Бьякуран.  
Мукуро отшатнулся, сжимая трезубец. Потом взял себя в руки.  
— Даже если они шпионы или предатели. Любой предатель рано или поздно будет предан. Но успехи…  
Лицо улыбнулось, перетекая к мертвецу, касаясь щекой его колена.  
— Мы рассматриваем чистый результат, вне субъективной оценки. Доктор Ирие, независимый консультант проекта «Мордор», представил на рассмотрение директорату свой реверс-вирус, изменяющий, как следует из названия, свойство Пламени на противоположное. Умиротворение становится Отторжением. Разрушение превращается в Созидание. У зараженного нет ни времени, ни энергии приспособиться к мгновенной смене полярности. А Гармония …  
— Вирус поразил всех? — спросил Хибари, подходя поближе.  
— О, маленький хранитель Облака?.. — лицо медленно стекло с колен и потянулось вперед, к Хибари. Что-то толкнуло его назад; между Хибари и тем, что осталось от Бьякурана, возник трезубец.  
— Не подходи, — сказал Мукуро.  
— Тебя, хранитель Тумана, вирус разъел бы до костей. А потом и их бы сожрал. Тебя, хранитель Облака, он сжал бы в малюсенькую точку, меньше микрона.  
— А тебя? — спросил Мукуро.  
— Это — то, что ты видишь — регенерация Неба, — груда плоти забулькала, заворочалась. На поверхности выступали и лопались белесые гнойники. — Впрочем, регенерация Солнца выглядела еще менее…  
Хибари выдохнул, невольно подаваясь назад.  
— Не бойтесь, — лицо закрыло глаза и улыбнулось. — Боссы моего гениального Шо-тяна настояли на том, чтобы срок жизни вируса не превышал двадцать четыре часа. Никто не узнает об истинной причине нашей смерти.  
— Вашей? А люди без Пламени?  
— У каждого человека без Пламени на самом деле есть Пламя. Одно-единственное, горящее всегда, на протяжении всей его жизни.  
— Воля к жизни, — сказал Мукуро.  
— Да, именно. Воля к жизни.  
Лицо потянулось вверх, потерлось гладкой щекой о плечо трупа. Шепнуло:  
— Ты знал, что сам станешь жертвой вируса, Шо-тян? Или это оказалось для тебя неожиданностью?  
— Нам нужны Кольца Маре, — прервал его Мукуро.  
Бьякуран обернулся.  
— Кольца Маре?  
— Да.  
— Убейте меня, детки, и забирайте их. Они где-то… — лицо Бьякурана нырнуло в пузырящуюся плоть, а потом вынырнуло, улыбаясь:  
— Где-то подо мной!

Мукуро скривился.  
— Хочешь его… загрызть? Хороший противник, сильный.  
— Если только ты потом отмоешь мои тонфа, — ответил Хибари.  
Глаза Бьякурана побелели от ярости, но он продолжал улыбаться. Возможно, слишком сильно хотел, чтобы его жизнь наконец-то оборвалась, и это желание было сильнее гордости.  
— Нам нужны кольца Маре, — вздохнул Мукуро. — Чтобы устроить конец света. У нас есть кольца Вонголы и соски Аркобалено. Не хватает третьего компонента.  
— Я думал, для этого требуется полный набор Тринисетте, — заинтересовался Бьякуран.  
— Вовсе нет.  
Мукуро рассуждал об этом спокойно и обыденно, без сомнений, без отчаянной решимости или упоения собой. Будто рассказывал, что хочет приготовить на ужин. Казалось, он спятил — если когда-то вообще был в своем уме.  
Нет, Хибари не сомневался в своем решении.  
Ни единой секунды.  
— Я не хочу полностью стирать этот мир, мне достаточно, чтобы все живое и разумное умерло, — задумчиво рассуждал Мукуро. — В конечном итоге, пингвины не виноваты в том, что «мафия» была уничтожена. И это вовсе не пушистая белочка сбросила ядерную боеголовку на тюрьму Вендикаре…  
— Как ты это сделаешь? — оборвал его Бьякуран.  
— Ты должен был догадаться. Я создам иллюзию смерти, такую огромную, что реальность перед ней отступит.  
— Поэтому тебе нужны все атрибуты и хранитель Облака. Что ж, изобретательно. А что с твоими товарищами?  
— Они не вышли на связь, — пожал плечами Мукуро.  
Хибари все еще не сомневался, но после слов Бьякурана невольно задумался, что случилось с остатками Вонголы. Нет, это было не важно, но может быть, кто-то из его Дисциплинарного Комитета умудрился уцелеть. Хищники куда более приспособлены к выживанию, чем травоядные.  
Казалось, Мукуро увлек разговор с Бьякураном. Он даже присел на корточки, почти касаясь коленями булькающего и хлюпающего месива. Трезубец лежал на полу, справа.  
Если сейчас атаковать…  
— Мы договорились! — обернувшись, довольно воскликнул Мукуро. — Бьякуран-сан отдаст нам кольца Маре и избавит нас от необходимости его… побеспокоить.  
Его синий глаз радостно сиял, а другой, красный — хитро и проницательно смотрел на Хибари. Это дезориентировало, невозможно было понять, что он выкинет в следующую минуту. Может быть, сотрудничество с ним с самого начала было ошибкой.  
Может быть, их затянувшееся противостояние давно выродилось, превратившись в желание победить и присвоить.  
— Ты же не передумал, — обеспокоенно сказал Мукуро, не вставая и не шевелясь, глядя снизу вверх.  
Его губы изгибались в почти неуловимой усмешке.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Хибари.

Каждый маленький городок — это Намимори.  
Неожиданно Хибари понял, что, как настоящий хищник, он никогда не убивал без необходимости. Никогда не испытывал к своим жертвам ненависти или злобы. Они мешали, и он убирал их с пути. Они не снились Хибари, он не чувствовал вины — просто не видел в них равных, разумных, сильных. Что же изменилось сейчас?  
Ну да. Намимори. И Мукуро, проклятый, ненавистный Мукуро, не останавливающийся, идущий напролом к своей безумной цели. Все выше и выше.  
Лестница, которая снизу, из зала, казалась пологой дугой, обернулась серпантином, узкой спиралью пронизывая этажи. В горшках у перил рос дикий виноград и штапельные розы, и чем выше Хибари поднимался, тем толще становились их стволы и длиннее побеги. На седьмом этаже лестницу оплело целиком, ступени потрескались, душная цветочная сладость стояла в неподвижном воздухе.  
Дверь, — подумал Хибари. Где-то здесь должна быть дверь.  
На круглой площадке Мукуро остановился. Его правый глаз был таким же алым, как распускающиеся розы. Побеги, увенчанные пышными соцветиями, развернулись к Хибари — из сердцевин на него смотрели крошечные лица Бьякурана.  
— А я уже начал было на тебя рассчитывать, — вздохнул Мукуро.  
Он вытянулся, превратившись в пеструю ленту, и исчез.

Потом стало темно.

Что-то прикоснулось к шее, Хибари пригнулся, ускользая и нащупывая тонфа.  
— Не бойся, — прошептал голос.  
Земля выскользнула из-под ног, что-то сжало его и медленно, ужасающе медленно начало протискиваться внутрь. Рот, нос, глаза, уши, мельчайшие поры кожи — что-то чужеродное, враждебное проникало в него, миллиметр за миллиметром вдавливая себя в Хибари.  
— Не сопротивляйся. Не сопротивляйся, Кея…  
«Кея». Никто не называл так Хибари. Значит, это ненастоящее, подделка. Иллюзия. В кармане одноразовые кольца и соски Аркобалено. Карман — брюки. Кольцо Вонголы на пальце. Пальцы — руки — тонфа — кольцо Вонголы вспыхивает, лопаются одноразовые кольца, захваченные реакцией высвобождения, Пламя вырывается наружу, фиолетовое, дикое, выжигающее тьму до капли.  
Хибари открыл глаза.  
Из распахнутого окна в комнату дул соленый морской ветер, а тонфа передавливали горло Мукуро, лежавшего навзничь на полу.  
— Ты, — выплюнул Хибари.  
— Я, — согласился Мукуро.  
Он улыбался, побежденный, сладостно беззащитный. Грудная клетка, в которую упиралось колено Хибари, размеренно поднималась и опускалась. Руки были раскинуты, под распахнутой курткой дурацкого полувоенного покроя белело горло. Ощущение падения, преследовавшее Хибари, усилилось, и теперь он понял, что на самом деле оно было смесью ужаса, ярости и мучительного, парализующего возбуждения.  
В разноцветных глазах Мукуро он видел свои крошечные отражения, будто каждый из них двоих давно был запечатлен в другом, оставив часть своей души.  
Затаив дыхание, Хибари дотронулся до щеки Мукуро, прикосновение вышло неожиданно легким, едва ощутимым.  
— Я проиграл, — сказал Мукуро и закрыл глаза.

Наверное, он ждал удара, мести, насилия, но все равно льнул к Хибари, тянулся за его руками и губами. Освобожденное от одежды, его тело казалось странной игрушкой из фарфора, заполненного кипящей смолой. Вязь старых, затянувшихся шрамов — как клеймо мастера. Мукуро не издавал ни звука, украдкой, из-под полуопущенных век, наблюдая за тем, как Хибари целует и прикусывает его соски. И разводил бедра еще шире, прогибаясь и подаваясь вверх. Его трясло от возбуждения, или это просто ему передалась дрожь Хибари.  
Хибари больше не контролировал себя, он слепо ткнулся — мимо, забыл о том, что надо дышать, но почему-то не мог отвести взгляда от полузакрытых, внимательных глаз Мукуро. Тот перехватил его член, бесцеремонно дернул, направив в себя, Хибари рванулся вперед, вглубь, услышал отчаянный вскрик — и ослеп.  
Наконец-то он долетел до дна.

Потом появилась вонь.  
Что-то расползалось под руками, а он все не мог остановиться, кончал и кончал в это отвратительное, щекочущее и пузырящееся, а потом упал в вонючую, теплую слизь.  
Открывать глаза не хотелось.  
Но Мукуро сказал — «Открой глаза», и веки Хибари послушно поползли вверх.  
Он не знал, как это получилось.  
«Я не хотел», — сказал Мукуро.  
Прямо перед лицом Хибари из коричневой жижи, заполнившей глазницу трупа, вывалился белесый жирный опарыш.  
К горлу подкатила тошнота, и запах тут же исчез.  
«Я правда не хотел, — сказал Мукуро. — Вставай, тут где-то поблизости была ванная».  
Хибари встал.  
Он попытался что-то сказать, но как ни старался, не мог выдавить из себя ни звука. Он напрягал и напрягал связки, как в кошмарном сне, а в это время его ноги двигались сами по себе.  
«Забыл, — сказал Мукуро. — Теперь говори».  
— Это ты? Труп? — собственный голос показался Хибари хриплым и слабым.  
«Это мой труп, — поправил его Мукуро. — Цуна немного опоздал. Это было нашим маленьким секретом».  
Хибари промолчал.

Почти что кипятком он смывал с себя слизь, до красноты отскребал кожу мочалкой, и все равно не мог отделаться от этого ощущения льнущего к нему тела, гибкого, такого горячего, что вода казалась прохладной.  
В ушах стоял тот последний полустон-полукрик.  
«Я потерял над собой контроль», — сказал Мукуро.  
Хибари выключил воду и потянулся за полотенцем. Тело слушалось. Кожу будто содрали. Странное ощущение.  
«Ты не должен был это увидеть».  
— Потому что это неэстетично? — прохрипел Хибари.  
«Секс был нужен, чтобы сломить твое сопротивление — я бы проник в тебя легко и безболезненно. Но… Было слишком хорошо, я потерял над собой контроль. Не смог удержать иллюзию. Пойдем, пора устроить конец света».

Уже взявшись за дверную ручку, Хибари остановился у зеркала. Оттуда его же глазами на него смотрел Мукуро — на красного от кипятка, мокрого, с расслабленным, ничего не выражавшим лицом дебила.  
Капля воды сорвалась с волос и скатилась по груди.  
Хибари потянулся за ней взглядом — по животу и до лобковых волос, и тут же увидел-почувствовал эрекцию.  
— Не надо, — безнадежно сказал он. — Хватит.  
Мукуро промолчал.

Они прошли мимо гниющего трупа — при виде желто-коричневых отпечатков ладоней на белом ковре желудок Хибари скрутило спазмом, но тут же прошло.  
«У иллюзионистов есть одно забавное свойство, — сказал Мукуро. — Мы тем сильнее, чем сильнее наш дух. Но наш дух тем слабее, чем сильнее наше тело. Пока я был…»  
Он запнулся.  
Хибари смотрел на свои руки. Теперь у него было два кольца Вонголы. И два кольца Маре. И две соски Аркобалено.  
«…жив. Пока я был жив, я был слабее раз в десять».  
— И у тебя не было причины превращать весь мир в такую же падаль, как ты сам.  
«Верно».

Хибари подошел к окну. Прислонился виском к прохладному стеклу и подумал:  
«Я могу выброситься из окна. Или разбить голову об стену. Или еще что-нибудь».  
Его руки в это время раскладывали на подоконнике атрибуты Облака и Тумана.

Неожиданно в комнате потемнело. Багровые блики легли на стены. Свист ветра, сначала едва слышный, усилился, шилом ввинчиваясь в уши. Потом проснулись вулканы. Столбы обжигающей лавы протянулись до самого неба. И что-то невидимое, огромное, страшное шумно подкрадывалось со спины. Фарфоровая маска потрескалась, превратившись в оскаленную пасть демона. Земля затряслась, раскалываясь и ускользая из-под ног. Распахнулась дверь в черную-черную комнату.  
Хибари чувствовал, как из него истекает невероятно сильное Пламя Облака, будто он превратился в бесконечный источник. Присутствие Мукуро ослабло, тот был где-то наверху, терпеливо выплетая сеть из страха, боли и слабости, умножая ее Пламенем Облака.  
— Знаешь… А я почему-то чувствую запах сакуры, — сказал Хибари.  
Мукуро не ответил.  
Тогда Хибари распахнул окно и шагнул назад.

Интересно, подумал он.

Я успею?


End file.
